A variety of protocols and related interfaces (e.g., cables and connectors such as IEEE-488 or general purpose interface bus (GPIB); RS-232 interface, universal serial bus (USB); high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), or the like) are available for communication between electronic devices. Such protocols typically establish the type of data and control signals, and electrical characteristics and timing of such signals. In addition, protocols for communication can specify physical characteristics (such as pin layout) of the interfaces that can permit communication according to the protocols. In certain implementations, for example, peripheral devices, such as CableCARD, can utilize a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) interface to provide separate, dedicated full duplex Transport Channel and Data Channel data paths to and from a host device. Such interface generally is costly and thus can preclude widespread utilization of compact, low form factor peripheral devices.